Te odio, Te nececito, Te quiero
by DarkTrue180
Summary: Ellos tenian un pasado juntos,sin un presente, ni esperaban un futuro.
1. Prologo

Ninguno de los personajes me pertenecen son todos de J.K.R.

Te odio, Te Necesito, Te quiero.

Prologo

No Estas.

No estas, como si todo fuera tan sencillo. No estas. Te has ido para siempre, y me odio por eso.

Me siento culpable, de un modo en que no te imaginas. Me siento responsable por tu muerte.

La culpa es algo complicado de entender. ¿Sabes?

Me siento culpable: por no haberte amado de la forma en que esperabas. Me siento aun mas culpable por haber pretendido que si.

¿Es que no lo vez?

¡Yo te amaba! De verdad te amaba. Eras mi mejor amigo, eso no deja de complicar las cosas.

Tu estas muerto y el esta vivo.

¿Que con eso? El esta vivo y nada ha cambiado. Pretendemos que nada paso, que esa noche no me hizo su mujer… El no sintió nada, yo tampoco.

Desearía que fuera verdad. Desearía tantas cosas…

No siempre se obtiene lo que se quiere, y tú lo sabes. Porque a pesar de todo lo tengo en mi memoria: el recuerdo de su toque, de mi piel desnuda, de su piel y sus labios.

Nunca supe lo que paso, tal vez fue: la presión del momento, la adrenalina. Su toque me quemaba. Y después nada…

El amor es una tontería. No quiero sentirme así. No por el.

Solo me mira con odio, como si deseara que no estuviera ahí. Mi presencia lo incomoda.

No hay nada, ni una palabra, nada, solo un maldito "diez puntos menos para gryfindor Granger"

¿Frustrante verdad?

Pase tanto tiempo sin pensar en el. Odiándolo y ahora que se la verdad lo odio aun mas.

Me odio por que estas muerto y te odio por haberme dejado. Cuando estabas con migo llenabas mi mundo.

Un beso eso fue todo lo que tuvimos. Eso y dulces instantes de silenciosa compresión.

Solo tú y yo. A veces te odiaba y sentía que no me apreciabas lo suficiente, que solo era HarryyRon como una sola palabra y luego yo.

Te diste cuenta me dijiste que no era eso, que ambos me querían y te creí.

Ron…

Pienso en ti demasiado: cuando duermo, cuando estudio, incluso ahora cuando camino. Lo cual no es una buena idea por que acabo de chocar con algo grande.

El impulso me lleva a caer. Espero el golpe: No llega. Una mano se encuentra sobre la mía.

No necesito abrir los ojos para saber quien es. Su toque arde, lo conozco su aroma me embriaga, y yo lo permito.

Abro los ojos y ahí esta el mirándome con sus ojos negros: con odio y resentimiento.

Quiero abrir la boca y decirle tantas cosas, pero no puedo. Quiero gritarle y decirle que es un bastardo. ¡Yo no tengo la culpa de lo que paso esa noche!. No totalmente.

¡El no me detuvo! El siguió hasta el final fue su decisión, no se que le molesta de todo esto.

Me suelta como si lo quemara. Se aleja de mí.

Gryfindor no perdió puntos, esa es una novedad.

Cierro los ojos y respiro no dejo que me afecte, no hay nada que sienta por el.

A pesar de todo puedo ser feliz. Aunque tú no estés aquí. Ron me diste la fuerza para seguir adelante, el valor para amar solo debo encontrar a la persona indicada.

De verdad esperaba que esa persona fueras tu, pero ya lo dije no siempre se obtiene lo que se quiere. Definitivamente no será el, y eso esta bien.


	2. Te odio

Ninguno de los personajes me pertenecen son todos de J.K.R.

Cap. 1- Te odio.

- Hermione, ¿puedo hablar contigo un momento?

- Claro Harry…

- Estoy preocupado por ti.

Suspiro. Sabía lo que se avecinaba. Ya había tenido esa conversación con Giny, los Weasly, hasta con mis padres. ¿No se cansaban?

Y Harry, su amigo. Había pasado toda su vida de un modo miserable: años y años de sufrimiento cargando mas peso del que cualquier persona debería cargar.

Ahora que podía ser feliz, libre y relajarse se preocupaba por ella.

Ese pensamiento la incomodo, deseaba que Harry fuera feliz y viviera: Como si este fuera el primer día de su vida, o el último.

Giny tenía suerte con casi veinte años su amigo era: atractivo, dulce generoso y con esa horrible manía de querer solucionarle los problemas a la gente como si fueran propios.

- Dime Harry.

Lo miro arrugar la frente. De nuevo se odiaba. Que Harry luciera mayor de lo que era no le gustaba, ni que fuera tan maduro, o que se preocupara por ella.

- Hermione: también era mi mejor amigo y lo quería. No eres la única que sufre pero debes seguir adelante. A pasado más de un año desde, bueno desde ya sabes la batalla final. Por favor supéralo.

- Harry, es solo que me cuesta trabajo.

- Yo se que tu- lo querías. Mas allá de una amistad pero, bueno…

No quería navegar por terrenos peligrosos. Menos con Harry.

Se mentía a ella misma y al mundo entero. ¡Lo peor es que no mentía¡ Todo el mundo tenia sus propias suposiciones acerca de sus sentimientos.

Seguramente si Harry supiera que mas allá del supuesto amor de mujer que sentía por Ron, se encontraba también el sentimiento de perdida.

Más que la pérdida de un amigo, la pérdida por la única persona que conseguía sacarle de la cabeza a ese odiado hombre.

Era una hipócrita. Mirando los sinceros ojos verdes de Harry decidió que esto se acabaría, no merecía: la compasión, ni el apoyo de todos. Menos por las razones equivocadas: usar así a Ron.

- Tienes razón Harry, te prometo que volveré a ser la de antes, y cuenta con migo para lo que sea. Ya lo sabes.

El niño, o más bien joven adulto que sigue viviendo noto la franqueza en los ojos de su amiga. Una sonrisa se extendió por su rostro y sin poder evitarlo en menos de un segundo se encontraba en sus brazos. Feliz en quien sabe cuanto tiempo.

Por supuesto lo bueno dura poco. Por que un carraspeo incomodo hizo que se separaran.

- Potter, Granger diez puntos menos para gryffindor por: sus actos descarados en público.

Las manos de Harry estaban apretadas. Hermione lo miro de forma nerviosa. Desde que Harry supo la verdad sobre el profesor Snape intentaba llevar la fiesta en paz. Cosa bastante difícil con el carácter de ese hombre.

- Por lo visto en gryffindor la gente es mas por así decirlo libertina. ¿No lo creen? Cualquiera creería que la señorita Granger mantendría la distancia con el novio de su mejor amiga. Ya veo que no. ¡Claro!. Se me olvidaba la debilidad de esta err señorita por los magos famosos.

Para ella ese discurso fue peor que los cruciatos de los que había sido victima, cortesía de Bellatrix. Lo odiaba. De nuevo deseaba abrir su boca para decirle unas cuantas verdades. No pudo.

- Que insinúa Profesor Snape.

Por otro lado Harry echaba chispas por los ojos. Conocía muy bien esa mirada. Hace tanto tiempo no la veía que odio más a Snape.

- Solo lo obvio Potter.

Y antes de que Harry tuviera tiempo de retar a Snape a un duelo a muerte, ella decidió reaccionar. Por que lo odiaba y deseaba lastimarlo con todas sus fuerzas.

- Lo obvio Harry. El profesor Snape no comprende la diferencia entre el amor y la amistad entre un hombre y una mujer.

Y con una firmeza que no sentía ante la mirada incrédula de esos dos hombres continuo.

- Ver cosas donde no las ahí debe ser frustrante, ¿no creen? Harry es muy atractivo. No se si sus amigas pensaban eso de usted cuando era joven profesor. Pero que aprecie esto no significa que este enamorada de el.

Respiro hondo sin dejarse amedrentar por la mirada sicópata de su profesor, ni sentirse mal por la postura incomoda de Harry. Estaba decidida, no iba a parar.

- Es imposible no estar cómoda con Harry. Es famoso, ¡una estrella!. Pero es mi mejor amigo.

Siempre esta para mí. Incluso si yo estuviera enamorada de el, estoy segura de que nuestra amistad seguiría intacta.

El no me cerraría la puerta en la cara, no me abandonaría. Su amistad es algo tan valioso profesor, que estoy segura daríamos la vida el uno por el otro. No nos pondríamos en peligro y eventualmente disfrutaríamos de nuestra felicidad y logros juntos.

Veo que no comprende el concepto.

Mas tarde en su habitación comprendió que había llegado demasiado lejos.

Después de disculparse con Harry por la obvia alusión a la amistad entre su madre muerta y su profesor, y jurar que jamás lo volvería a hacer, incluso si Snape amenazaba con matarla las cosas se tranquilizaron.

Su amigo no estaba del todo molesto. Desde que inicio su último año Snape les había hecho la vida de cuadritos. Esta fue la gota que reboso la copa para todos.

Gryffindor había perdido cincuenta puntos mas, no le importaba, ya los recuperaría.

Miro su reloj: Una de la mañana.

No podía dormir. Tomo su capa y la puso sobre sus hombros.

A pesar del frio que hacia salió a dar un paseo por el castillo. Cinco, veinte minutos después, decidió que era volver a su torre. El frio de noviembre le calaba los huesos. Pero como ya sabia uno muy pocas veces consigue lo que quiere.

La maldita gata de Filch la encontró. El conserje la encontró y termino llevándola al peor lugar en el planeta tierra: El despacho de Snape.

Por supuesto su profesor parecía encantado de castigarla.

Repitió la palabra en su fuero interno: un castigo, con Snape. Lo trágico del asunto era que la idea empezaba a tener su encanto.

Por supuesto era Snape, y su manía de hacerle perder el tiempo a la gente.

Limpiar baños de forma muggle lo que quedaba de tiempo para las vacaciones de navidad era algo bueno. Mejor de lo esperado.

Sentada frente a el, a solas y a la madrugada. Eso era algo perturbador.

Después de minutos de incomodo silencio el hombre se decidió a hablar.

- No sabes como me siento y no intentes comprenderlo Hermione.

Abrió los ojos como platos al tiempo que se sonrojaba. El nunca la había llamado por su nombre. A excepción de ese momento que jamás paso.

- Profesor.

- Querías lastimarme esta tarde. ¿Verdad Hermione? Eres tan fácil de leer, tan patética.

- ¡Cállese! No tiene ningún derecho para…

- Si lo tengo.

Una guerra de miradas se desato. El odio era palpable en el aire pero también algo más.

- No tienes idea de cuanto te odio Severus.

El sonrió sarcásticamente, ella lo había llamado por su nombre. Se sentía, no mal pero tampoco bien.

- No más de lo que yo te odio a ti Hermione. Debes sentirte miserable la gente te compadece por tu dolor y todo eso. Dime ¿Qué se siente?

- No le importa.

- Claro que no. Se que tu malestar se debe en mayor parte a mi. No podría importarme menos.

- No es justo que usted este vivo mientras que Ron…

Los ojos se le llenaron de agua no quería llorar frente a el. Aunque las lagrimas fueran de rabia no quería que el la viera llorar.

- Weasly esta muerto Hermione. Las probabilidades que tienes de olvidarte de mi son muy pocas.

- ¿Olvidarme de usted? No se de que me habla.

- Si lo sabes. Hablo de "eso" que pasó hace casi dos años y te atormenta.

- El tiempo pasó y "eso" jamás fue un problema para mí.

- Claro, una mujer no se entrega a un hombre por nada, Hermione. Es en lo único que piensas, y hace que te sientas culpable. Lo peor para ti es que jamás me vas a tener.

¿Te gusta como se siente? El único hombre que te ha hecho sentir viva te odia, y sigue perdidamente enamorado de otra.

- Da igual lo que diga señor. No me importa, y no entiendo por que me odia. Si no lo sabe el odio es una emoción muy poderosa. Yo jamás hice nada para ganarme su odio. ¡No fue mi culpa!

La calma con la que se expreso, los dejo sorprendidos a ambos. El la miraba como si en verdad la detestara. Deseaba lastimarla, como ella lo había echo con el.

- No fue tu culpa. ¡Si fue tu culpa! Tú me hiciste traicionar a la mujer que amaba.

Perder la compostura no era algo bueno. Esperaba que ella no se diera cuenta de lo que sus palabras significaban en realidad.

- ¡Traicionarla! Por un poco de sexo. Estoy segura de que estuvo con muchísimas otras antes que con migo. No veo por que eso deba significar una traición.

Debía haberlo visto venir. Granger no era ninguna idiota, en cuanto ella escupió esas palabras comprendió algo.

No quería creerlo: que el también había sentido algo de la misma forma que ella. Y por eso la odiaba por hacer traicionar su lealtad hacia la medre de Harry. Por eso la culpaba. Por eso se odiaban.


	3. Recuerdos

Ninguno de los personajes me pertenecen son todos de J.K.R.

Cap. 2 – Recuerdos.

Una semana más se dijo.

Solo faltaba una semana para las vacaciones de año nuevo.

Estaba harta de limpiar baños. Deseaba acabar con ese castigo estúpido impuesto por Snape.

Snape, desde aquella noche en la que fue castigada el la había ignorado por completo.

Sin quitarle puntos a gryffindor, sin burlarse de ella.

Lo que era peor, ese hombre empezaba a mostrarse cordial con Harry.

No la molestaba a ella o a sus amigos. Solo la ignoraba como si fuera un mueble mas, como si fuera el y sus estudiantes. Ella aparte de todo.

Lo odiaba. Después de la batalla final ese hombre desapareció sin dejar rastro.

Un año después, cuando Hogwarts se había reconstruido totalmente y las clases se reanudaron el aparece de nuevo.

Y solo Merlín sabe, que las cosas serian mil veces mas fáciles: si no lo hubiera vuelto ha ver.

¿Por que volvió?. No lo entendía. No había nada que lo atara a excepción de su puesto como profesor de DCAO.

Pero ahí estaba, mortificándola a cada instante.

Durante meses creyó que "eso" que sucedió aquella ocasión no tenía importancia. Que lo había dejado atrás. Era mentira.

Y el tiempo, eso era algo que la fastidiaba. En esos dos años que no se cruzaron el no había cambiado. A pesar de la guerra el era el mismo física y emocionalmente.

Ella en cambio con veinte años recién cumplidos, o más bien veintiuno gracias al uso del giratiempo había cambiado.

Su cuerpo ya no era el de una niña. Su mente tampoco. Emocionalmente se sentía a veces mas fuerte, a veces mas frágil.

Pero como un milagro después de ese encuentro con Snape, en el que había terminado lavando baños, nadie la reconocía.

Aparentemente esa fuerza y carácter fuerte del que hacía gala últimamente era un cambio, para bien.

Sus amigos y profesores estaban satisfechos. De cierto modo ella también.

Le sorprendía el efecto contraproducente de las palabras de Snape. En vez de sumirla en la mas profunda de las depresiones había superado sus conflictos.

¿La razón?, Jamás lo iba a tener de nuevo. Sabia ha que atenerse y que esperar del futuro.

Pensaba en el frecuentemente. Pero ya no soñaba despierta con ser suya, o algo mas.

Detestaba tener en su memoria su tacto, su voz, su olor.

Le molestaba recordar con exactitud la forma de las cicatrices que rodeaban su cuerpo, se preguntaba si había más.

Suspiro con resignación, necesitaba un presente y un futuro. Lo necesitaba cuanto antes.

Deseaba que Severus se fuera, pero ahí estaba. No comprendía su actitud, ni la de el.

_Casi al final de su sexto año algo diferente ocurrió. Sabía que pronto llegarían cambios. No los esperaba tan pronto._

_Harry acababa de irse, y de entregarle un poco de Felix Felicis a cada uno. Protegiéndolos como siempre.  
Podía sentir electricidad en el aire, como si algo grande estuviera a punto de ocurrir._

_La angustia empezó a brotar en su cuerpo, no tenía nada que temer. No comprendía sus reacciones._

_Tampoco entendía su comportamiento: estaba feliz desde que Ron y Lavender terminaron._

_Feliz, no dichosa. De hecho su pecho se encontraba oprimido cada vez que Ron se le acercaba de forma mas amable de la normal._

_Sin saber como llego a un pasillo desconocido. Era la primera vez que se perdía en Hogwarts. Eso ya era una mala señal._

_Algo llamo su atención, en un aula vacía había un enorme sillón de terciopelo verde, de apariencia cómodo._

_Sin pensarlo dos veces entro y se sentó en ese cómodo sillón, tenia los nervios a flor de pies, un segundo mas y estaría en estado de Shock._

_Cerró los ojos, tomo la botella con la pequeña cantidad de poción para beberla. No alcanzo a retirar el corcho por que una presencia estaba sentada a su lado._

_Levanto la mirada para encontrarse con el rostro de su profesor de DCAO._

_Por un instante sintió miedo. El rostro de ese hombre se encontraba más pálido de lo normal. Sus ojos oscuros miraban a la nada. Parecía cansado y aunque le pareciera una locura aterrado y nervioso._

_Le aterro verlo por que el se veía tan humano y eso la desconcertaba._

_Pasaron minutos antes de que el reaccionara. Simplemente la miro y luego miro a la botella._

_Nada más ni una reprimenda, ni un comentario sarcástico, nada._

_¿Puedo?_

_Le pregunto con una voz más ronca de lo normal. Mirando la botella con curiosidad._

_Asintió silenciosamente. Entonces el tomo la botella de sus manos. Sus dedos se rozaron por un segundo. Ella sintió una descarga eléctrica en su cuerpo, el suspiro como si hubiera sentido lo mismo._

_Miro el líquido de la botella. La destapo y examino su contenido. Volvió a cerrarla y se la devolvió. De nuevos sus dedos se tocaron un poco más. De nuevo ella sentía._

_Guardo la botella en el bolsillo de su túnica, pero no se movieron._

_Sus ojos se encontraron con los de el. _

_El momento era extraño. Su miedo de que algo malo pasaría esa noche fue remplazado por ansiedad. Deseaba que el hiciera algo y por desgracia lo hizo._

_Observo en cámara lenta como el hombre tomaba un mechón de su cabello rebelde y lo colocaba detrás de su oreja, nada más. Su mano se quedo así un segundo antes de acariciar su rostro y sus labios con el pulgar._

_Entrecerró los ojos al contacto. Se sentía tan bien. El la hacia sentir viva._

_Abrió los ojos. El la miraba esperando alguna reacción por parte de ella, un grito, lagrimas por su atrevimiento, nada._

_Ella no quería pensar, al menos por esa ocasión. Siguiendo sus impulsos se acerco a el y lo beso._

_Un beso. Esperaba que el: la apartara, le quitara mil puntos a su casa y la expulsara._

_Eso no ocurrió. Por el contrario el correspondió su beso._

_Amablemente la recostó en el sillón y se coloco encima de ella. Seguían besándose solo eso._

Abrió los ojos de golpe, no debía permitirse recordar esos sucesos. Apretó sus manos hasta que dolieron. Eso no sirvió para que desapareciera la excitación.

Volvió a perderse en sus recuerdos. Era lo único que podía hacer.

_Tanto ella como el se encontraban sin túnicas, y no paraban. Por el contrario sus lenguas jugaban la una con la otra y se reconocían._

_Casi en trance desabotono uno a uno los botones de su camisa. No se atrevía a hacer más._

_El no se detuvo y deslizo la prenda por sus hombros, para posteriormente besar cada pedazo de piel que estuviera a su alcance._

_Una parte de su cerebro le decía: que parara, que ese hombre no era el apropiado ni para tener una conversación, que se metería en un lio cuando todo aquello hubiera terminado._

_Esa vocecita paso a la historia en el momento que observo el pecho desnudo de su profesor._

_Con timidez acaricio el pecho y espalda de su profesor. Cada cicatriz, cada musculo. Eso se sentía tan bien._

_Las emociones la embargaban. Su piel desnuda y el encima frotándose contra ella era lo mejor que había vivido hasta ahora,_

_Severus… Susurro llena de placer al sentir esos labios en su cuello, su abdomen y sus pechos,_

_Hermione… susurro el cuando ella le clavo las uñas en la espalda. El dolor que sintió cuando la penetro por primera vez fue algo…_

_No sabia como definirlo dolía, pero al mismo tiempo se sentía maravilloso._

_Cada gemido la llevaba al límite. Escuchar su voz entrecortada, mirar ese rostro relajado adornado con perlas de sudor era el cielo._

_Y en la gloria se sintió cuando alcanzo su orgasmo, casi al mismo tiempo que el. _

_Y así como comenzó todo acabo. Se separaron, el se vistió con un toque de varita, desgraciadamente ella no era tan rápida. _

_Tras un corto beso el le dijo que era un buen momento para tomar la poción. Solo eso y el la dejo._

_Y quizás lo abría olvidado si el no hubiera volteado a verla antes de irse._

Mas tarde en su cama se reprocharía el hecho de revivir ese momento… Su primera vez con su profesor Severus.


	4. Otra navidad

Ninguno de los personajes me pertenecen son todos de J.K.R.

Cap. 3- Otra Navidad.

El silencio y la soledad era algo abrumador. Por más que sus amigos insistieron en que pasara las navidades con ellos no lo lograron.

Estar en la madriguera no era algo doloroso. De hecho antes de entrar a cursar su ultimo año pasaba ahí gran parte de su tiempo.

Ese lugar le recordaba a Ron, pero de una linda manera.

Miraba las paredes, el aroma y sonreía.

Simplemente quería pasar tiempo con sus padres. Durante casi toda su adolescencia fue muy poco el tiempo el que les dedico. Esos meses lejos de ellos fueron una tortura. Lo peor sin duda fue saber que si moría ellos no lo sabrían.

Sacudió la cabeza de un lado a otro, ¡estaba viva!

A pesar de todo vivía. Y ellos la recordaban de forma clara, y la amaban eso no había cambiado.

Viajar sola en el tren era algo nuevo. No culpaba a sus amigos por usar la red Flu. Las horas de camino a casa le agradaban.

La verdad es que no quería ir a pasar mucho tiempo en la madriguera. ¿La razón? : Por que la madre de Ron había decidido que ella seria una "nuera perfecta". Lidiar con los rostros incómodos de George y Charlie no era lo que mas le apetecía hacer.

No tenía cabeza para pensar en hombres.

Los hombres eran criaturas incomprensibles. Bueno uno de ellos lo era.

Severus. En su cabeza lo llamaba por su nombre. Se sentía tan íntimo y prohibido que le gustaba.

Ese era el problema, le gustaba demasiado. Por estúpido que sonara no podía apartar de su mente "algo" que ocurrió hace años.

Apretó los puños sin sentir dolor. Una manía que estaba cogiendo. Permitirse tener esperanzas fue un error muy doloroso.

Por que cuando lo vio sentado en el gran comedor el primer día de clases, se le ocurrió pensar que quizás el estaba allí por ella. Que el también había sentido algo, parte de esa chispa que ella sintió.

No podía estar más equivocada. Ese hombre la maltrataba y la ignoraba. Durante esos días de castigo no se le apareció ni una sola vez. Al menos ya no fastidiaba a sus amigos y eso ya era un avance.

¿Por que siguió en aquella ocasión? ¿Que motivos tenia el para poseerla?: ninguno, ella tampoco tenia motivos para habérsele entregado pero lo hizo.

Seguramente actuaron por impulso, por la presión del momento y todo eso. La cosa era que ella siempre entregaba más de lo que debería, y eso le estaba pasando factura.

Si tan solo Ron viviera, las cosas serian muy diferentes. Su amigo conseguía cosas de ella que ningún otro podría. Ni siquiera el.

Sonrió como una tonta ese beso que compartieron el día de la batalla final fue algo…fue muy especial, sentir esos labios sobre los suyos fue…

No fue como besar a su profesor y no quería comparar.

Miro el reloj: hora y media para llegar a Londres.

Con energía renovada fue a cambiarse de ropa. Examino su reflejo minuciosamente.

Se veía bastante bien, los vestidos le quedaban de maravilla.

En esa ocasión había optado por un estraple crema. Muy ajustado hasta la cintura. Suelto hasta un poco más arriba de las rodillas, con sandalias a juego.

Puso los ojos en blanco, se sentía ridícula con el uniforme. No solo por tener ya veinte años. Si no por que con los cambios de su cuerpo era algo grotesco.

Pero la apariencia no lo es todo. Y no iba a renunciar a sus estudios solo por que no le gustaba como le quedaba su uniforme.

Su reflejo era satisfactorio. En años de no estar del todo satisfecha con su imagen, un día se encuentra con que tiene pechos firmes, lindas piernas y las caderas de una mujer.

Hasta su cabello se veía lindo. Brillante en definidas ondas.

Bufo indignada resultaba que era una niña preciosa cuando no tenia a nadie que lo apreciara.

Niña eso era otra cosa. Hace bastante tiempo que era una mujer en todo el sentido de la palabra.

Tampoco quería pensar en eso.

El viaje a casa no resulto como esperaba. Para empezar por que se había cruzado con su profesor Snape antes de bajarse del tren.

El cual no dijo nada, solo le dirigió una mirada evaluadora arriba a bajo y se fue.

Segundo por que su lindo vestido no era suficiente protección para el frio, y tercero por que sus padres se demoraron cerca de una hora en aparecer.

Sin embargo esos días fueron maravillosos, no solo sus padres si no también por su familia.

Recibir sus regalos fue emocionante. Toda su familia y amigos le enviaron obsequios. ¡Hasta Luna! No es como si unas subscripción al quisquilloso por un año fuera algo precisamente útil. De todas formas el detalle es lo que cuenta.

Con un poco de opresión tomo es sus manos un paquete envuelto en papel verde. El primer regalo de navidad que había comprado. El único que no había entregado.

El tampoco le había obsequiado nada.

Se contemplo en el espejo. Esta vez se decidió por un vestido de satén negro con tirantes finos, largo hasta la rodilla.

No encontró nada malo en su reflejo. No se había demorado en arreglarse. Su cabello estaba recogido en un moño sencillo. Su maquillaje era leve.

No quería bajar. Sus padres decidieron celebrar el año nuevo con una fiesta Blanco y Negro por todo lo alto.

No es que no le gustaran las fiestas. Pero compartir esa noche con varios desconocidos, no era su idea de diversión. Si tan solo sus amigos estuvieran aquí.

Sin mucho ánimo bajo a la reunión Sus padres estaba encantados. La fiesta era un éxito rotundo.

Paso Dos horas siendo presentada a medio mundo. Faltaba tan solo una hora para la media noche.

Con una sonrisa subió las escaleras para encerrarse en su habitación. Lo que no esperaba era tener recostado contra su puerta a su profesor de DCAO…

Se miraron por un segundo sin saber que hacer.

Ese no era el mejor lugar para hablar. Minutos más tarde se encontraban en la habitación de ella. Todavía escuchaban la música pero de forma moderada. Si querían hablar el lugar era apropiado. Esta vez el fue el que rompió el silencio.

- Luces Bellísima.

Bueno eso no era lo que esperaba escuchar. Sin embargo se sonrojo como una estúpida.

- Gracias.

Ese vestido te queda realmente bien. La miro de arriba abajo, con apreciación. Ella no llevaba ningún tipo de accesorio, solo ese vestido, que la hacia toda una visión.

- Si me permites.

De forma rápida y elegante se deslizo tras ella. No lo había notado pero el llevaba una caja cuadrada elegante. Se le seco la boca cuando el acaricio su cuello antes de ponerle una gargantilla de oro.

Sus manos no dejaron su cuerpo sin acariciarla un poco más.

De nuevo estuvo frente a el. Vestía como muggle. Uno muy elegante y atractivo deseaba tanto tocarlo. Se imagino a si misma pasando sus manos por ese pecho masculino retirando la elegante camisa.

- No puedo aceptarlo. esto es demasiado Severus.

- Tómalo como un regalo de navidad que llego un poco tarde Hermione.

En ese caso…

La observo divertido mientras ella caminaba hacia el escritorio en la esquina de la habitación, Abría un cajón y sacaba un pequeño paquete envuelto en papel regalo verde.

- Feliz navidad.

Tardo unos segundos en recibir el obsequio. Ya no tenía nada que hacer en ese lugar, pero tampoco quería irse.

Sus sentimientos eran confusos. Minutos, horas le daba lo mismo. Acababa de tomar una decisión.

- Granger.

Ella lo miro confusa y algo molesta, le gustaba que al menos en privado el la tuteara.

- ¿Formalidades Profesor?

- Granger yo: Soy tu profesor, te duplico la edad y he hecho cosas de las que me avergüenzo y jamás me perdonare.

- ¿Que con eso?

Esa mirada, algo le decía que esa conversación no iba a terminar bien. Respiro profundamente no quería que sus emociones la delataran. No hasta saber que significaban las palabras de ese hombre.

- ¡No finjas que no lo entiendes! Mira empieza un nuevo año y creo que lo mejor es cerrar ciclos.

- De verdad que no lo sigo profesor.

Mantener la compostura le estaba costando. Ella lo miraba como si el le importara. Y eso estaba mal. Su error, ese perfecto error debía ser corregido.

- Nosotros empezamos "algo" hace tiempo. Yo no conozco tus motivaciones. Pero si conozco las mías.

La miro en silencio esperando que aceptara la realidad sin más. Su expresión era inescrutable. Pasaron varios segundos antes de que ella de decidiera ha hablar.

- ¿Tus motivaciones? Creo que tengo derecho a saberlo. ¡Dímelo!

- ¡Fui Débil!

Lo miro con furia. En esos momentos de verdad que lo detestaba. Tantos meses pensando en el. Tantas noches en vela, para que ahora el simplemente le dijera que fue débil.

- Bravo. El. Gran Severus Snape admite que fue débil.

- Cálmate Granger. No debí permitirme ese placer. Además no tenemos un futuro juntos. Ni siquiera tenemos un presente.

- Y que le hace pensar que yo quiero tener algo contigo.

- No lo niegues. Ya no soporto tus miradas, tus comentarios o pensamientos.

- Esta bien, puede que tenga razón profesor. En tal caso después de Hogwarts ¿verdad? En cuanto acabe el colegio tú y yo…- Se sentía patética, prácticamente le estaba rogando a ese hombre.

- ¿De verdad crees que cualquier relación que podamos tener funcionaria?

- Si.

- Claro que no Hermione. Y si estoy aquí esta noche es por ti. Tu tienes una vida y ya es hora de que empieces a vivirla.

- ¿Y que hay de tu vida?

- Yo ya tuve una vida larga y plena. Soy un hombre hecho y derecho. Creo que eso ya lo sabes.

- Tu vida fue nada menos que una ilusión vaga. Te mereces algo más.

Su rostro expresaba furia, el de el no se quedaba atrás. ¿Por qué le hacia esto?

- Pienso en ella todo el tiempo, de la misma forma en que tú piensas en el Hermione. Tu y yo no tenemos nada, Se que mi edad y posición son un problema. Pero eso no se compara con el hecho de que ni tú ni yo podemos dejar nuestros fantasmas.

Una verdad irrefutable pensó con tristeza. Ese hombre había dado en el clavo. Lo cual no significaba que doliera menos.

- Yo podría…

- No. No puedes. Yo no siento nada por ti, salvo deseo entiendes. Soy un hombre que se siente demasiado atraído por tu belleza.

- Mentiroso.

- No veo la necesidad de mentir. Desde tu cuarto año me pareces atractiva. Cuando inicio tu sexto año te deseaba más que nunca. Tu cuerpo era una excelente distracción contra mis demonios, pero ya no más. No quiero evadir mis sentimientos ni evitar lo que es. No eres Lily y nunca lo serás.

Esas palabras le dolieron mas que nada en este mundo. Por un segundo pensó que se rompería, se sentía tan frágil. Por dignidad guardo la compostura. Con una voz fría que no parecía ser la de ella le contesto:

- Lárgate entonces. Descuida cualquier vínculo entre nosotros por pequeño que sea esta muerto. Adiós.

El la miro un poco antes de desaparecer. Una vez en su hogar el sintió paz. Ahora el y ella eran libres. Ella era libre y seguramente alguien vería lo maravillosa que es. Ignoro la furia que lo invadió con ese pensamiento.

Las doce campanadas tocaron. Un nuevo año había iniciado. Sin nada bueno. Sin inicios, lo único que tenían era el final de algo que jamás había empezado. O al menos eso deseaban creer.


	5. Excitacion

Ninguno de los personajes me pertenecen son todos de J.K.R.

Cap. 4- Excitación.

Regalos de san Valentín. Uno tras otro. Chocolates y rosas.

Amaba las rosas, su olor y su textura. Objetivamente la gente no las apreciaba lo suficiente. Simplemente las regalaban por que si.

No tenía un compañero de San Valentín. Solo se tenía ella, Y eso estaba bien.

Todo el colegio había salido de paseo a Hogsmeade. Ella no.

La tarde caía en el castillo, y de repente su soledad en la sala común no fue relajante y tranquila.

Sin prisas salió a dar un paseo.

Camino por horas alejándose del lugar. No estaba en el bosque prohibido, solo en un terreno lo bastante apartado como para no contemplar el castillo.

Un escalofrió recorrió su cuerpo. El frio en su piel se sentía tan bien. Era una extraña manera de confirmar que ella Hermione Granger seguía viva.

Susurro un inaudible nox. La noche la recibió con los brazos abiertos. Alzo la mirada hacia el cielo maravillosamente estrellado.

La adivinación o predecir el futuro en las estrellas, era la cosa mas estúpida con la que se había topado desde que descubrió que ella era una hechicera.

Sin embargo creía en la eternidad. En las personas que murieron y amaba halla arriba siendo eternas como el polvo de estrellas.

Sonrió al pensamiento. Mirar el cielo en una noche tan hermosa le hacia pensar en Ron; mas que eso lo sentía tan cerca.

Estaba feliz recordando a Ron. Minutos horas el tiempo parecía ser algo irrelevante en esos momentos. Cuando un carraspeo incomodo la saco de su ensoñación.

- Interesante elección de ropa Granger.

Puso los ojos en blanco, era obvio que sus cómodos Jeans y su blusa deportiva roja, serian una mala opción para el estandarte de alta costura Draco Malfoy.

Lumos susurro, el chico estaba recostado contra un árbol. Por supuesto se veía brutalmente atractivo el hurón vestía: un pantalón gris oscuro elegante con una aun más elegante camisa negra; la cual para su desgracia llevaba los tres primeros botones abiertos.

La boca se le seco. Había pasado bastante tiempo desde que se sintió esa atracción magnética hacia un hombre. Para ser mas precisa desde esa noche de fin de año que sus hormonas estaban muertas. En efecto primero se cortaría la lengua antes que admitir en voz alta que Draco Malfoy le resultaba apetecible.

- No me sorprende viniendo de ti Malfoy.

El slytherin soltó una risita burlona, antes de hacer gala de su sonrisa sexy.

- No es divertido Granger. San Potter es más santo con el tiempo y tu pareces estar muerta. Supongo que extraño las personas que eran antes de … tu sabes.

- Eso es tan dulce Malfoy. Contesto sarcásticamente.

- No me malinterpretes Granger. Para pelear se necesitan dos o mas.

- Tu yo no peleábamos.

- Es cierto pero eras bastante altanera gatita. No tenias que hacer mucho para volverme loco y desear…

Ignoro olímpicamente el gatita. Recordaba la persona que solía ser Draco Malfoy: el no le agradaba.

- Insultarme, fastidiarnos la vida a mis amigos y a mí.

- Si. Aunque disfrutaba tus miradas de odio. Más que sacar a Potter y a Weasly de sus casillas.

- Eres masoquista hurón.

- Tal vez, pero ahora las cosas son diferentes. Ser un sangre su… perdón un hijo de muggles no es malo.

Estuvo a punto de gruñir Malfoy era un cretino. Uno muy atractivo pero un cretino al cabo.

- ¡Dímelo!, ¡dime SANGRE SUCIA Malfoy es lo que soy y me siento orgullosa!, de todas formas que haces aquí.

La sonrisa del rubio se volvió mas pronunciada y sus ojos grises se oscurecieron de deseo.

- Sabía que la verdadera Granger todavía estaba ahí. La verdad es que últimamente eres todo un bocado. Te vi caminar sola y pensé en seguirte para así: seducirte y poder alardear de haberme robado la inocencia de Hermione Granger.

- De verdad Malfoy, espero que se uno de tus malos chistes. Presta atención: yo jamás me acostaría con tigo, y en cuanto a mi inocencia…

- Baya. Así que Weasly hizo la gran jugada. La expresión de ella era todo un poema. Quien lo creería de la santita gryfindor. ¿O tal vez no?

- Piérdete Malfoy de todas formas nadie creería una sola palabra de lo que tu digas, menos contra mi.

- Puedes apostar a eso, de todas formas no pensaba abrir mi boca soy un Malfoy eso me hace todo un caballero.

- Si estoy segura de eso.

- Además lo mejor es que tu y yo quedemos en buenos términos. Hoy dijiste que no, pero siempre hay otro día. Ya caeras Granger.

Caminaron en silencio hacia el castillo, miro su reloj: Nueve de la noche, tenía el tiempo justo para llegar a su sala común.

Antes de tomar caminos separados Draco le dirigió una sonrisa bastante insinuante la cual correspondió encantada.

Hace tiempo que no experimentaba emociones fuertes. Y por la fama del rubio coquetear con Draco Malfoy era coquetear con el peligro.

No esperaba encontrarse con su profesor Snape el cual la miraba con desprecio, ella no se quedo atrás. Por desgracia el silencio no era eterno.

- Se que no me incumbe Granger; pero deberías tener cuidado con lo que haces.

- Puedo cuidarme sola profesor gracias por la advertencia.

- Realmente Granger, te mereces algo mejor.

- El hombre mas codiciado de Hogwarts pareciese ser lo mejor. Y tiene razón no le incumbe.

- Te lo advierto Hermione Draco no es malo, pero créeme si te involucras con el no saldrás bien librada. El ha crecido con ciertos ideales. Una opinión tan fuertemente arraigada no cambia de la noche a la mañana el no te tomara en serio.

- Creo que correré el riesgo, además quien dijo que yo planeaba tomarlo en serio a el. De verdad que esta llevando todo hacia un extremo profesor, solo coqueteábamos.

- Eres brillante Granger pero ese camino Draco lo a recorrido cientos de veces. Si caes en sus redes no habrá vuelta atrás.

- No veo por que le importe.

- Si me importa, no deseo que usted salga lastimada.

- Buenas noches profesor.

- Buenas noches Granger. Por cierto gracias por el reloj yo… lo aprecio.

Su respiración se detuvo por un segundo. Hace tanto tiempo que el y ella no habían tenido esa clase de conversación.

Lo deseaba más que a nada en este mundo. No era el hombre más atractivo del planeta. Aun así lo quería para ella.

Ese hombre le había dicho que la deseaba y la encontraba hermosa.

Quería tanto poder metérsele debajo de la piel y no salir nunca de ahí.

Pero el no se lo permitía, el seguía adorando a un recuerdo y ella…

Ella quiso mucho a Ron, pero los sentimientos que albergaba hacia su profesor eran diez veces más fuertes, absurdos e irracionales.

Sin embargo no podía consumirse en una obsesión sin futuro, eso era insano. Sin importar el medio Severus Snape pasaría a la historia. Incluso si tuviera que dejarse arrastrar por el encanto de Malfoy.

En una habitación solitaria y alejada, el tiempo parecía detenerse, los pensamientos de Severus Snape lo atormentaban y el lo permitía.

Las llamas de la chimenea bailaban ante sus ojos.

El sabor del licor abrazaba su garganta.

Las emociones estaban por volverlo loco.

Por que jamás pensó que después de veinte años volvería a sentirse de esa forma.

Hace tanto tiempo que no lidiaba con los celos que ahora la idea era insoportable.

Una parte de el se dijo que era un imbécil.

Para empezar, no debió volver a Hogwarts. Después de tanto tiempo al fin tenía todo por lo que había luchado: Su libertad.

Era libre de Voldemort, era libre de Dumbledore, y al fin era libre de culpas.

Después de veinte tortuosos años el era libre para hacer una vida. Entonces como si fuera un gryffindor insensato lo primero que hace es volver al castillo.

En el fondo de su ser sabia que no regresaba por su puesto como profesor. Ni por su Salario de maestro el cual obviamente ya no necesitaba.

Por mas que se mintiera, y por mas que le mintiera a ella el estaba ahí por esa niña que lo volvía loco.

Cualquiera pensaría que un hombre como el no tendría principios ni moral.

La cosa era que sus malditos principios le impedían acercarse a ella.

Era repugnante sentir esa atracción hacia una niña a la cual le llevaba cerca de veinte años de diferencia de edad. No solo eso a su alumna a la que había visto crecer.

Lo más insensato era que no solo la deseaba. Si no que además se sentía con derechos sobre ella, como si fuera suya.

Hermione Granger no le pertenecía. Ella era libre para hacer lo que quisiera con su vida.

Cerró los ojos. Era consiente de que si en este momento el la buscara y le pidiera tiempo; hasta que ella se hubiera graduado, ella lo aceptaría.

Esbozo una sonrisa petulante Draco podía ser mas joven y atractivo que el, aun así Hermione todavía lo quería.

Su pequeña mujer ala que había amado de cierto modo era suya. Sin embargo esa situación podía cambiar y no sabía si podría lidiar con eso.

Lo de Draco no era serio. Ella era lo bastante inteligente como para mantener las cosas bajo control. Y en cuanto al joven el jamás se relacionaría con una hija de muggles.

Se sentía bastante ridículo por actuar como un adolescente que claramente no era.

Ella era tan hermosa. El tiempo no había menguado su belleza, por el contrario cada vez la encontraba más exquisita.

Un beso, deseaba probar sus labios con un deseo abrazador.

Un par de horas quizá, un par de horas para tenerla entre sus brazos. Se lo permitiera o no.

Agradezco sinceramente los mensajes de:

Eydren Snape

LylaSnape

dulceysnape

LithiumGahan

Rowena

Eileen Prince Snape

vampylolita

Espero que este capitulo sea de su agrado. Acepto críticas y sugerencias.


	6. Sublime

Ninguno de los personajes me pertenecen son todos de J.K.R.

Cap. 5- Sublime.

Hermione Granger; jamás pensó tener una experiencia, como la que estaba viviendo en ese preciso instante.

Esperaba con ansia que: se acabara esa maldita en innecesaria clase de DCAO.

No soportaba la manera ambienta en que la miraba su profesor, y esperaba de todo corazón no mirarlo con ardor. Por que eso era lo que quería arder con ese hombre asta consumirse en su pasión.

Sintió una voz susurrante al oído, ronca y prometedora la cual desgraciadamente no pertenecía a su Severus Snape.

- Siento tu deseo Granger. En este instante te vez como una mujer salvaje dispuesta a experimentar las mas bajas pasiones.

Cerró los ojos, por que ahora el blondo acariciaba sus brazos, causándole escalofríos. La situación era bastante mala, ciertamente se encontraba excitada pero no por Malfoy,si no por Severus que los miraba con furia.

Una parte de su cerebro le dijo que se estaba metiendo en un juego muy peligroso. Sin embargo le encantaba ver brillar los ojos negros de ese hombre que tanto deseaba.

Sonrió traviesa si no podía tenerlo al menos se aseguraría que sufriera un poco del desprecio que siempre le a entregado.

Así que se acerco a Malfoy para susurrarle al oído.

- Lo siento huroncito pero no estoy interesada en lo que tú puedas ofrecerme. En un par de años tal vez.

La cara de Draco era una de las cosas más divertidas que había visto en su vida, para el exterior debía perecer que se le estaba insinuando al rubio, pero en el interior acababa de darle calabazas otra vez.

Naturalmente el tiempo paso, así que cuando toco el fin de la hora pensó en salir rápidamente de ese lugar.

Severus no perdía detalle del comportamiento de ese par. Ignorar y aceptar sus sentimientos era algo difícil y agotador.

Mirarla insinuársele a Draco removió algo en su interior. De nuevo sentía celos.

La idea de que otro hombre le pusiera un dedo encima lo hacia estremecer en lo mas profundo de su ser.

Era consiente de que ella era una joven única y maravillosa y que el era un viejo sin nada para ofrecerle, excepto claro por el mismo; lo cual no era la gran cosa. Ella se merecía algo mejor, lo cual no aplacaba su deseo de encerrarla en una habitación hasta convencerla de que el y solo el era su dueño.

- Quédese un momento Granger necesito hablar con usted.

- ¿Profesor?

- ¿Se puede saber a que esta jugando?

- No comprendo señor.

- Yo creo que si lo sabes Granger.

- No. No lo se.

- Voy a decirte esto. Y voy a decírtelo tan solo una vez Granger: No te atrevas a tocarlo como me tocaste a mí, no lo beses como a mí o te juro que lo lamentaras.

- Estas enfermo. Ese hombre estaba mal de la cabeza, no tenia ni un solo derecho de reclamarle algo a ella.

- Yo se que necesitas probar con alguien mas, eso deseas. No te lo recomiendo. Sabes por que.

En un movimiento rápido el la tenia entre sus brazos. La miraba fijamente sintiendo cada lozana curva de su cuerpo.

Abre la boca pensó. Y como si ella hubiera escuchado sus pensamientos entreabrió los labios.

Un pequeño gruñido de placer salió de sus labios ante la visión, no se contuvo y la beso.

Lentamente, por un instante la forma inexperta en la que ella le respondió lo lleno de satisfacción.

Sus besos eran tan inocentes, como en aquella ocasión en que se fundieron en un solo ser.

Lo complacía el saber que ella no había estado con nadie más, a excepción de Weasly.

Los celos se apoderaron de su cuerpo, ella había rodeado sus cuello con sus brazos, el la apretó mas contra si.

Quería mas, ella no se resistió cuando el introdujo la lengua en sus labios, por varios minutos se dedico a saborear la dulce boca de la joven.

Fue doloroso separarse de ella.

Los segundos pasaron y ellos no hacían nada.

- Por favor Hermione dime algo, lo que sea. Su voz era suave las palabras salían y ella las escuchaba, ignorando a propósito la pasión escondido en sus labios.

- ¿Que quieres que te diga?

- Lo que sea…

- Severus…

- Hermione, te deseo como un loco.

- Lo se, sabes que yo, yo… también te deseo. Desearía tanto poder despreciarte.

- Si es lo que quieres te enseñare a odiarme Hermione. Pero no esperes que te seda a otro hombre. Por que en el fondo lo sabes. Eres mía te guste o no.

- No soy tuya. Como te atreves.

- Me atrevo y te lo repito eres mía desde el momento en que probé tus labios por primera vez. Eres mía desde el maldito instante en que me di cuenta que no eras una niña estúpida y sabelotodo.

- Severus… Por favor no sigas.

- La miro con los ojos encendidos, la forma en que lo miraba le volvía loco y ella tenia que saberlo. Con dulzura tomo la pequeña mano de la señorita Granger para presionarla sobre su erección.

El rostro azorado de ella era una invitación, tenia una hora disponible antes de que empezara su próxima clase.

- Eres mía desde que tu mera presencia es una tortura por que tan solo escuchar el sonido de tu voz es capaz de encenderme, lo vez Hermione. Lo comprendes.

Dulce Merlín por un instante creyó que estaba soñando. El objeto de su adoración estaba ahí muy dispuesto para ella.

El decía que lo torturaba, mover su mano de la parte intima de ese hombre fue insoportable.

Los celos lo habían transformado de un hombre frio y despectivo a ardiente soberbio.

Todo su cuerpo se estremeció en anticipo. Una parte de su cerebro le grito que ya se había retrasado quince minutos de su clase de transformaciones, esa vocecita paso ala historia como siempre que estaba con su mayor debilidad.

Lo miro a los ojos, lo beso de forma desenfrenada mientras se frotaba contra el. Amó la sensación de tener al fin esas manos grandes colándose bajo su blusa. Lagrimas traidoras salieron de sus ojos por que: Al fin lo tenía; Severus Snape era suyo.

Se separo unos segundos del hombre. Se acordaba a la perfección de ese rostro excitado. Lo tenia loco y posesivo. Lo iba a tener justo en ese instante.

El dolor llego tan pronto como lo comprendió. Severus Snape la deseaba y ella experimentaría la pasión de nuevo, solo eso.

Solo tendría el cuerpo de ese hombre no lo que en realidad añoraba: Su respeto, su cariño, esa mente brillante a la que admiraba desde los once años.

Era obvio que ella no significaba mucho para el. Solo era una posesión una prostituta barata el no la quería.

En ese instante comprendió lo que le quiso decir esa noche de año nuevo.

- Hermione que te pasa.

- Yo…

- Cualquier frase que pudiera decir quedo inconclusa. Por que en ese instante un par de toques en la puerta interrumpieron sus confesiones.

- El dejo ir con reticencia haciéndole jurar que se verían después de la cena.

Tan solo un par de horas mas pensó el para tenerla entre sus brazos. Un par de horas más pensó ella para consumirse en el infierno.


	7. Hermoso y ambiguo

Cap. 6 – Hermoso y Ambiguo.

Como un milagro de milagros Giny estaba disponible esa tarde. Escucho durante un buen rato el tema favorito de la pelirroja: Harry.

- Giny. ¿Puedo preguntarte algo?

- Si, lo que quieras.

- Recuerdas cuando empezaste a hablar con Harry y el…

- El estaba enamorado de Chang?

- Si.

- ¿De qué forma te sentías? Es decir te mostrabas atenta y amable con él, mas allá de eso te preocupabas sin esperar nada más.

- En el fondo lo quería. ¿y eso lo sabes verdad Hermione? El me importaba y eso era suficiente, estar a su lado y saber que cualquier cosa por más que pequeña que fuera iba a ayudarlo entonces estaba bien.

- ¿Tanto así?

- Si. Cuando amas no piensas en ti misma. Harry tenía heridas y lo sabía, tan solo quería estar lo suficientemente cerca para borrar su dolor, daba igual si él me correspondía.

- ¿Giny tú lo querías de la misma manera aun cuando estabas con otros chicos?

- Claro que sí. No te voy a mentir Hermione Michael y Dean eran agradables, pero Harry jamás salió de mis pensamientos.

- ¿Giny, aun cuando no estabas segura de si el te quería a ti?

- Aun así, ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

Contesto con una sonrisa y rápidamente cambio la conversación a temas superficiales y seguros.

Amor. No estaba segura de Amar a Severus Snape. Sentía algo muy fuerte por el hombre.

Una parte de sus ser temía tomar esa ilusión al alcance de su mano. Miedo a sufrir la decepción pero por otro lado su cuerpo ansiaba el toque mágico de ese hombre que tanto le gustaba.

Camino de forma trémula hacia el despacho de su profesor, el la estaba esperando impaciente.

- Hermione.

- ¿Como estas?

El no perdió el tiempo y de inmediato se abalanzo a esos labios que tanto deseaba.

Ella le correspondió de inmediato, abrazandolo con fuerza, queriéndose grabar a muerte se esencia.

La forma en que ella se aferraba a sus hombros lo sobresalto, paro el beso y la miro a los ojos.

Lo que vio no le gusto por que los hermosos ojos melados de esa mujer que tanto le importaba reflejaban una espantosa tristeza que se juro a si mismo iba a borrar.

- ¿Hermione qué te pasa?

- Nada.

- No te atrevas a mentirme. ¿Es que no quieres estar conmigo y no tienes idea de cómo decírmelo? ¡Si estás aquí por lastima lárgate Granger!

- Eres un verdadero bastardo Snape, ¿Como puedes ser tan ciego?

- No te vayas, dime por que estas triste, solo dímelo.

- Severus yo… tengo miedo.

- Shhh no hay nada que temer, yo te protegeré lo prometo.

- ¿Me protegerás de ti mismo?

- ¿Es eso? ¿Crees que te voy a hacer daño? Es comprensible que lo pienses pero…

- No escucha me da miedo que me estregue a ti y luego me deseches, me aterra por qué no estoy segura de que significo para ti.

- Si lo que te estás preguntando es si te amo, la respuesta es: no. Hermione no te voy a mentir aun no estoy preparado para amar, pero con el tiempo se que a ti sí. ¿solo a ti entiendes?

- ¿Eso es todo un consuelo no crees?

- Estoy siendo sincero con tigo pequeña. Se lo que es amar pero no sé lo que se siente que te correspondan y es mi culpa por que nunca deje a nadie acercarse. Tu eres diferente, siempre los has sido. Porque sabes una cosa Hermione dudo que alguien haya ejercido tanta atracción sobre mí como tú.

- ¿Severus crees que algún día me querrás?

- A cada segundo me importas mas, si me lo permites Hermione Granger te daré todo lo que soy y te are feliz.

- Está bien.

- Te desconozco Hermione siempre has sido tan fuerte y segura de ti misma. No pareces tú, deseo verte como siempre: fiera inteligente capaz de llevarse al mundo por delante.

- ¿Severus? ¿Crees que no necesito sentirme protegida? No puedo estar segura de ti mi amor, pero no tenerte es demasiado doloroso y estoy cansada de preguntarme como seria estar con usted.

- No te defraudare mi dulce hechicera, mía y solo mía.

El tiempo se les paso entre besos y caricias. Por esta vez no llegaron más lejos lo que estaban viviendo era demasiado emocional y desconocido como para arruinarlo.

Severus la estrecho entre sus brazos lo que le había dicho era verdad, deseaba amarla con toda su alma pero por ahora eso sería algo difícil. No obstante la protegería como si fuera lo más preciado en el mundo porque en efecto lo era.

Por ella y también por el serian felices sin importar quien se interpusiera entre ellos.

Cuando Hermione se retiro a su habitación estaba feliz por mas difíciles que se pusieran las cosas la felicidad estaba al alcance de sus manos y esta vez no la iba a dejar escapar.

No contaban con que un par de ojos grises habían observado la tierna escena con rabia e incredulidad.

Ni mucho menos que esa persona movería cielo mar y tierra por que Draco Malfoy conseguía lo que quería: Al precio que fuera.

Gracias a las personas que dejan mensajes, me alegran mucho y me motivan a actualizar más rápido.


	8. No es un sueño

Ninguno de los personajes me pertenecen son todos de J.K.R.

Cap. 7. – No es un sueño.

Para Hermione Granger los días pasaban como en un sueño. Era tan feliz, podría decirse que la palabra felicidad cobraba un nuevo significado en su vida.

Lo que sentía por Severus Snape era algo que iba más allá de la atracción y el deseo. Era: adicción pura.

Ese hombre era increíble, dejando a un lado lo que conocía, cada vez era más maravilloso. Cada frase, cada toque, cada caricia era una descarga de adrenalina que recargaba sus sentidos.

Su profesor resulto ser un hombre brillante. Había conocido el mundo de tantas formas y eso la fascinaba, ya que él le enseñaba mucho más de lo aceptable.

En las artes amatorias estaba muy bien instruido. Aún no habían hecho el amor por que era algo arriesgado mientras ella fuera su estudiante.

Lo cual le resultaba ridículo ya que Severus había insistido en enseñarle a dar y recibir placer de muchas formas.

Sonrió como una tonta enamorada mientras caminaba hacia el despacho de su hombre.

Una sombra de duda cruzo por su rostro Severus era bastante posesivo con ella, siempre constataba que era suya, pero… Aun no le había dicho que la amaba.

A decir verdad ella tampoco se lo había dicho; tan solo se dedicaba a sentir el intoxicaste aroma de la presencia masculina y a envolverse en las sensaciones que la invadían.

Dos horas más tarde un muy divertido Severus Snape limpiaba las lágrimas que caían de sus ojos. Nadie pensaría que al ex-mortifago le agradaban las cosas muggles, mucho menos las películas, pero ahí estaba, dándole más sorpresas.

Casa Blanca, cuando empezaron los cortos no lo podía creer, era una película muy vieja a blanco y negro pero la trama era mella y conmovedora.

Sonrió de forma adorable en el momento que Severus tomo una copa de vino, la levanto en el aire y con voz grave y sensual pronuncio las palabras: "Brindo por ti querida"

Otra mágica velada, y tan solo un par de meses más para hacer pública su relación, esa sería una prueba difícil pero estaba dispuesta a todo por él.

Desgraciadamente las cosas no salen como uno quiere porque después de haber recorrido un par de corredores hacia su sala común fue interceptada por Draco Malfoy.

- ¿Granger estas contenta verdad?

- Cállate Malfoy.

- Si estoy seguro que estas feliz viviendo esta pequeña mentira, no es cierto

- No tengo idea de que hablas.

- O si lo sabes, solo déjame preguntarte una cosa Granger.

- ¿Qué?

- ¿De verdad crees que él te va a amar? ¿Puedes ser tan ingenua?

- Créeme Malfoy no tengo idea de que hablas.

- ¿Crees que eres la primera? Conozco a Severus Snape mucho antes que tú y he visto la cantidad de mujeres que lo rodean. A ninguna ha dejado entrar en su vida. Porque tu serias diferente, que te hace especial.

- Cállate.

- No porque tarde o temprano te va a desechar como si no fueras nada.

- Eso no es cierto, y ¿en tal caso a ti que te importa?

- Aunque no lo creas Granger te aprecio, y me parece que eres demasiado como para que te utilicen.

- No me agás reír Draco ¿acaso no es eso lo que tú quieres? ¿Usarme y desecharme como si fuera nadad?

- Tal vez, Pero a mi lado lo tendrías todo y más.

- La cosa es hurón que no necesito nada de eso, ya tengo todo lo que quiero.

- Si estoy seguro de eso, ¿sabes una cosa? Soy un hombre paciente que sabe esperar, y en el momento en que el no deje de ti si no las sobras, va a ser un verdadero placer consolarte.

Una vez en su cama Hermione decidió que las palabras de Malfoy no la afectarían, cosa que le estaba costando trabajo.

Las cosas que estaban viviendo distaban tanto de la realidad que le costaba creer que en verdad estuvieran pasando.

No es un sueño se dijo al final, la felicidad es un estado maravilloso por el que hay que luchar, y ella estaba dispuesta a luchar como una fiera por lo que quería.

Disculpas por la tardanza, espero que este capítulo sea del agrado de las personas que lo leen. Espero sus comentarios ya sean positivos o negativos.

Besos de Darkreginab19.


	9. Traición y Promesas rotas

Ninguno de los personajes me pertenecen son todos de J.K.R.

Cap. 8.- Traición y Promesas rotas.

Por que para conseguir lo que quieres debes destruir. Y por que la mejor forma de destruir es conocer la debilidad del enemigo.

Para fortuna de Draco Malfoy el conocía a la perfección las debilidades de Snape. No se había pasado media vida admirándolo, como para no conocer cada detalle de la vida de ese hombre. Lo sorprendente es que "El gran Severus Snape" su mentor y aliado; su protector. Era ahora su rival.

Granger…

No estaba seguro de lo que le pasaba con la gryffindor tan bella y prohibida.

Había escuchado una vez, que la única cosa que no podía tener era lo que más deseaba.

Y su compañera era inalcanzable, por eso la quería para él, sin importarle nada ni nadie.

A pesar de ser un niño mimado, y rico de Papi toda su vida estuvo atada a reglas. Y a decisiones de los demás. Empezando por su ropa su vocabulario, todo había estado controlado por sus padres.

Por culpa de su padre, su vida había sido un infierno, del cual creyó que jamás iba a salir.

Lo humillante era que su tan deseada libertad era obra de su némesis: Harry Potter. El cual le importaba un soberano pepino.

Porque, el día en que observo a su secreta obsesión siendo torturada por los suyos comprendió que siempre había sido ella.

Esa maldita e insignificante Sangre Sucia era su objeto de admiración quizá desde el día en que la conoció.

Para ser sinceros esa sosa y aburrida niña ocupaba gran parte de sus pensamientos. Casi desde el día en que lo conoció.

Demasiado inteligente, brillante de hecho, única.

Detestaba que una impura, que no sabía con exactitud sobre la existencia de la magia lo superara a él, que había tenido instructores privados casi desde el nacimiento.

Pero ahí estaba ella superándolo en todo. Era fea pero llamativa, y para su desgracia en poco tiempo se transformo en una leal y buena amiga de "San Potter".

La envidia era un sentimiento que muy rara vez lo encontraba. Y Potty nunca recibía cartas, era un pésimo estudiante y contaba con la compañía de fracasados gryffindor.

Peor aún, se hizo amigo del pobretón Weasley. El cuadro que presentaba Harry Potter después de haber rechazado su amistad era patético así que no le importo.

Pero después la tuvo a ella, ella quien le era leal, y le ayudaba con sus estudios, ella…

Y considerando que su compañía al inicio de sus estudios, consistía en un par de mastodontes sin cerebro, odiaba que Potter tuviera mejor suerte.

Por supuesto las cosas siguieron así. Potty siempre llamaba la atención y vivía cosas que los demás solo podrían imaginarse. Ella fue petrificada y el no podía estar mas dichoso ya que sin el cerebro del trió Potty estaba perdido. Además así nadie la tendría lo cual le caía de maravilla.

Por supuesto despertó, y en su tercer año la muy descarada se había atrevido a golpear su bello rostro. Debía admitir que como hombre, al menos uno de trece años encontró fascínate la pasión y la bravura de la chica.

Su cuarto y desastroso año en el que San Potter de nuevo era la estrella, ella se encontraba bellísima. Lo noto desde el mundial de quidditch., el rostro de Hermione ya no parecía el de una niña, y aun con la fea ropa que usaba aprecio perfectamente esos adorables pechos pequeños, que por un instante deseo acariciar.

Para su suerte lo que fuera un "gracioso accidente" en el que la había humillado la transformo en una joven aun más bella. Ya que sin esas paletitas que sobresalían de su rostro, Granger estaba como para comérsela.

Y Si que quería comérsela el día de baile, pero… Oh sorpresa la niña Gryffindor estaba con Víctor Krum.

Ese fue un, mal año para el, ya que como la comadreja tonta y voluble se alejo de Potter, ella lo acompañaba todo el tiempo. Y eso hacia odiarlo aun mas.

Así siguió su historia de deseo irracional, odiaba fantasear con ella. Por que siendo quien era el conseguía lo que quería.

Ahora tenía la libertad para tenerla, sus padres no podrían reprocharle nada. Con ella a su lado la sociedad siempre tendría sus puertas abiertas para él.

Si el dinero que le correspondía y gracias a Merlín aun conservaba, al lado de una heroína, amiga de Potter y sangre sucia era el equivalente a poder. Más poder del que su padre alguna vez soñó tener.

Y ahora su único obstáculo era Snape. Ciertamente admiraba al hombre y lo respetaba, pero Hermione era su todo en esos momentos.

Hermione significaba todo lo que quería. Pensar en tener a la mujer, la mente brillante y esa reputación, que alguien como él jamás tendría era demasiado bueno para no perderlo.

Su rostro se ilumino al verla caminar bajo la lluvia con la mirada perdida y el rostro demacrado.

Estaban muy lejos del castillo. Si. Su plan había funcionado y a la maravilla, suspiro con descaro, las cosas que el dinero podía lograr.

Se acerco lentamente hacia ella y la rodeo entre sus brazos, con satisfacción la mujer correspondió el abrazo y se recargo en su pecho.

Se estremeció al sentir las lágrimas cálidas de Hermione. Ese dolor que sabia ella estaba sintiendo era necesario, y él con toda la paciencia del mundo le curaría las heridas y le enseñaría una nueva forma de amar.

Era bastante tarde y ella estaba helada.

- No por favor no quiero que nadie me vea, por favor… Le susurro ella con la voz cortada.

Por fortuna él tenía previsto todo, con cuidado la llevo hasta la sala de menesteres.

Ella se dejo guiar por el rubio.

En esa sala cálida había un sillón grande y una enorme chimenea. Minutos más tardes estaba recostada con Draco a su lado, que la tenia abrazada y le acariciaba el cabello tiernamente.

- ¿Mejor? Pregunto el después de un par de horas.

- Si, gracias.

- ¿Puedo saber que fue lo que paso?

- Claro… supongo…

_Se suponía que tenía que estar en Hogsmeade divirtiéndose. Pero inesperadamente había recibido una invitación para un simposio de transformaciones el cual no pensaba desaprovechar._

_Ya que iba a estar ocupada toda la tarde no tendría tiempo para volver a Hogwarts. Severus se mostro comprensivo y prometió esperarla en cabeza de puerco. Ya que era preferible estar en un lugar libre de estudiantes y tenía una habitación apartada para todo el fin de semana._

_La tendrá para el esa noche y luego volverían al colegio._

_No eran tontos, Hermione usaría un Glamour para entrar en la habitación._

_Sin embargo, su gran simposio resulto ser una corta, pero estimulante charla sobre la materia._

_Estaba bastante feliz ya que tenia más tiempo para estar con él._

_Con una sonrisa fue a buscarlo. Para encontrar a Severus en una pose sugestiva con una bella mujer pelirroja._

_El tan solo la miro con sorpresa, mientras ella se desapareció rápidamente con el corazón partido._

_El había jugado con ella, y la había destruido. El que prometió jamás dañarla y protegerla era un traidor._

_Pero al final todo fue su culpa por haberlo permitido y por creer en el._

- Eso es todo. Termino su relato ausente

- Es un maldito, como pudo.

Hermione observo pasmada la indignación de Malfoy, para empezar pensó que estaba cometiendo un error y en grande al refugiarse en Malfoy. Esperaba sus burla, un gran te lo dije ,no eso

- Por que, Dra… Malfoy.

- Dime Draco Hermione, solo que no lo soporto, tú te mereces mucho mas. No entiendo como alguien podría herir a una mujer tan hermosa como tú.

- Sí, claro.

- Cuando entenderás que mi deseo no es lastimarme, se que tú crees conocerme pero no sabes quién soy.

- A si y quien eres huroncito.

- Soy un cretino, pero tengo un lado bueno el cual me encantaría que conocieras.

- No gracias, Malfoy, por ahora no quiero conocer el lado oculto de nadie.

- Bueno es obvio que no podre llevarte a la cama, a si que te concederé el honor de tener mí amistad y maravillosa compañía

- Si estoy segura de que tus intenciones son puras y blancas.

- De hecho sí. En este momento de mi vida deseo reanudar mi relación con Pansy.

- Y en cuanto a ti estoy cansado de las viejas rivalidades y pareces una mejor compañía que Potter.

- ¿A sí que amigos?

- Amigos.


	10. Veneno de serpiente

Ninguno de los personajes me pertenecen son todos de J.K.R.

Cap. 9- Veneno de serpiente.

¿Un simposio de transformaciones? Decidió que era un paranoico. Estar siempre a la defensiva era autodestructivo.

Además el rostro radiante de Hermione; le impedía hablar sobre lo extraño del acontecimiento.

Para empezar todo era repentino y sospechoso. Su cerebro le dijo que era una trampa.

Ahora eso no tenia sentido. Por que con Voldemort fuera del camino, Hermione era intocable.

Así que decidió hacer sus averiguaciones. Hermione no era la única con esa invitación, así que se tranquilizo un poco.

Hablo con Minerva quien lo miro sorprendida. No era un secreto para nadie. En especial ella, que Severus Snape se tenia en mucha estima; y no se interesaría jamás por algo, como un simple simposio de transformaciones.

Para su diversión. Minerva le dijo que el evento no era nada serio, ya que a ella también la habían invitado.

Su pequeña asistiría a una corta charla sobre la inutilidad de las transformaciones; y el lanzamiento de una nueva enciclopedia especializada en la materia.

Una forma muy slytherin de conseguir publicidad gratis y vender libros. Por otro lado era la oportunidad perfecta para pasar una noche a su lado y al fin tenerla de nuevo.

Sabia que al final no le haría gracia a Hermione, sea quien sea quien había organizado todo era bastante inteligente.

Pero ella se merecía una lección de humildad, y con gusto el le quitaría el malgenio.

Así que con su puntualidad característica se dirigió a cabeza de cuerpo. No se entretuvo en la barra y se dirigió directamente a la habitación.

Normalmente habría optado por algo sombrío y sencillo pero Hermione merecía algo más.

Con premura se recostó en la enorme cama, tapando sus ojos para evitar los rayos del sol.

Hacia calor así que se despojo de sus túnicas quedando solo en camisa y pantalón. El calor seguía y su camisa paso a la historia, a ella no le importaría si lo encontraba desnudo.

Sonrió al pensamiento cuando cayó en cuenta de que algo estaba mal.

Tanto calor en su cuerpo y ese deseo arrollador del cual era victima.

Fue entonces muy consiente del sudor que bajaba por su pecho, y mas aun consiente de la enorme erección que tenia.

Tomo una fuerte inhalación para calmarse ;lo cual fue contraproducente por que el aire causo que su cuerpo doliera.

Tenia que salir de ahí, para colmo la puerta estaba cerrada, y protegida por una especie de campo de fuerza. Ni su alohomora o bombarda maxima funcionaron.

Severus Snape había caído en una trampa. Mas sin embargo no temía por su seguridad, si no por la de Hermione. Quien probablemente se encontraba cerca y corría peligro.

Revelium. Apunto a un punto cualquiera, para encontrarse con que la habitación estaba llena de pequeñas partículas de una sustancia desconocida, que flotaban en el aire.

Cerró los ojos con fuerza para desnudarse, y empezar a masturbarse furiosamente. Momento en el cual una bella joven pelirroja, escasamente vestida entraba en la habitación.

Sus ojos chispearon de deseo, por que el no era un hombre si no una bestia.

Esa belleza que lo miraba fijamente, era una mujer con claras intensiones pecaminosas.

Se puso rígido y apretó sus manos hasta herírselas. Sin embargo sus esfuerzos fueron en vano. Al final la mujer se acerco a el lentamente, y sin pudor alguno comenzó a besarlo.

No pudo más y la recostó en la cama. Hermione se dijo una y otra vez pero no era tan fuerte.

No había engañado a la muerte un millón de veces, como para no poder salir de esa situación.

Dejo que esa desconocida lo estimulara hasta eyacular por completo.

Una vez con el deseo controlado abandono la cama y se puso los pantalones. Su respiración estaba muy agitada pero el deseo ya no existía.

Miro fijamente a la mujer ¿una pelirroja? El aire estaba limpio, la puerta abierta y un par de ojos miel lo miraban son dolor y rabia.

Por primera vez en su vida Severus Snape estaba totalmente en estado de shock. Los recientes acontecimientos lo tomaron por sorpresa.

Sin embargo cuando supo lo que tenia que hacer era demasiado tarde. Hermione no estaba, y a sus ojos el era un traidor.

Mas de veinticuatro horas sin saber de ella, y seria demasiado sospechoso si le preguntara a Potter por Hermione.

Por irónico que parezca, daba vueltas en su despacho como si fuera un patético león enjaulado.

Sonrió con sorna por que el había caído en una trampa. Aun no tenia pistas de quien y el por que, pero sea quien sea el autor de tan elaborado plan, era alguien cercano.

Su mente trabajaba sin descanso analizando la situación un y otra vez.

Estar en el momento y el lugar equivocado no era algo casual, era algo planeado.

El Simposio de Hermione. ¿Por que una editorial se tomaría tantas molestias para vender libros? El evento se realizo en un salón del hostal más lujoso de Hosmeade.

Por lo poco que le pudo sacar a Minerva tan solo asistieron cuarenta personas y duro menos tiempo de lo esperado.

Había reservado una habitación en cabeza de puerco con dos semanas de anticipación, una semana después su gryffindor recibe esa extraña invitación.

Después de horas de investigación descubrió que lo que lo había afectado no era ninguna poción, eran feromonas sexuales sin olor ni sabor, imperceptibles.

Siendo quien era, la idea de que consumiera algún tipo de poción por accidente era algo absurdo.

Podía distinguir hasta una gota de veritaserum en una bebida con tan solo verla, así que tendría mucho sentido que lo atacaran con partículas en el aire.

Suponiendo que el fin de aquella treta hubiese sido que el copulara con aquella desconocida lo lógico era que intentaran hacerle beber una poción. Muy pocas personas sabían de su capacidad para reconocer cualquier tipo de sustancia sospechosa.

Pero el sujeto actuó con demasiada inteligencia. Todo tenía relación: la sincronía de sus actos y los de Hermione. Todo había sido planeado cuidadosamente.

Y no menos importante la mujer pelirroja. Una mujer bella y perfecta pelirroja como Lily.

De nuevo nada tenia sentido el numero de personas que conocían su pasado era reducido. El que una mujer tuviera cabello de fuego no era garantía de que el se interesara. Si ese fuera el caso estaría babeando por la Weasley cuyo único atractivo es que es la novia de Potter.

Pero... ¿y si el objetivo no era que el intimara con la desconocida?

La predecible reacción de Hermione lleno su pecho de desconocida angustia. Por que el resultado era un Severus obsesionado con un fantasma; Loco, que necesitaba creer que estaba con la mujer amada siendo personificada por aquella prostituta.

La teoría desechada en un primer plano ahora tenia sentido y el rompecabezas estaba terminado.

Ese astuto plan tenía un fin: destruir su incipiente relación con Hermione.

El autor intelectual los conocía muy bien, era alguien cercano.

Era alguien que conocía sus puntos débiles y sus temores.

Sabia de su relación prohibida, además de que ganaba algo. ¿Por que si no tomarse tantas molestias?

Pero por sobre todo tenia dinero y poder.

A si que la respuesta llego sola.

Con ira homicida decidió que entrometerse en su vida era algo que Draco Malfoy pagaría con sangre.


	11. Te necesito

Ninguno de los personajes me pertenecen son todos de J.K.R.

Aclaración: Diálogos "Entre comillas"

Diálogos "entre comillas"

Cap. 10. Te necesito.

Mirando en la noche sus ojos y su sonrisa, comprendió que ella era una en un millón. De nuevo el amor tocaba las puertas de su viejo corazón.

La tentación de someterse a los caprichos de destino era demasiado grande. ¿Por que permitir entrar en su vida, a ese demonio seductor conocido como Hermione Granger?

Aun existía el riesgo de que su dulce, y en algunas ocasiones bipolar jovencita, terminara el trabajo de su viejo amor y reabriera las heridas del pasado, esta vez para siempre.

No la tenía a su lado pero la extrañaba. Tan conocida y a la vez tan lejana, la horrible sensación de necesitar a otro ser humano, para poder estar en paz.

El mundo había cambiado notablemente, quizás se encontraba en una realidad alterna, por que si no entonces, ¿el llegaría a sentir esa necesidad desgarganté por Hermione Granger?

La misma Hermione Granger que era insoportable. La misma mujer a la que logro con éxito apartar de su memoria, durante una considerable cantidad de meses

Era también la misma persona que logro capturar su atención, en veinte años de ignorara al resto del mundo. Después de consumirse en el dolor, y el resentimiento llegaba esta interesante criatura a convertirse en su única tabla de salvación.

Por que quizás era cierto que a pesar de su inmadurez e inaguantables niñerías , admiraba su mente brillante. Sin importar la diferencia de edades llego a desearla de una forma irracional.

Por que y por sobre todo, después de luchar consigo mismo una y otra vez, para convencerse de que ella no significaba nada para el; Fue el instante en el que se fundieron en un solo ser, el momento en que la señorita Granger, paso de ser un ser humano fascinante (En todo el sentido de la palabra) a convertirse en su total y completa redención.

Después de pasar días, mintiéndose de nuevo descubrió con algo de rabia que la necesitaba.

Por eso, casi se le escapa una sonrisa de adolescente estúpido y enamorado, cuando la observo entrar con decisión en su despacho y besarlo de forma tímida, tal como la primera vez.

Decidió entonces torturarla un poco, fue difícil mantener el control, por que al ser rechazada bruscamente por el, su rostro tomo una expresión desoladora.

Para su sorpresa no lloro, al fin comprendía que era un mal hábito que le volvía loco, llegados a este punto no convenía atesorar nuevas debilidades.

Sin embargo tomo sus manos con las propias, entrelazando los dedos, haciendo mas intimo el contacto, y a su vez mas palpable.

La miro fijamente a los ojos, de forma penetrante y abrasadora, gozando inmensamente el rubor en su bello rostro.

"Severus…" Levanto una ceja contrariado ¿Ahora era Severus? ¿Después de semanas siendo tan solo su odiado profesor Snape?

"¿Que es lo que desea señorita Granger?, depende de sus peticiones, me decidiré o no a satisfacerla"

"Perdóname" Contesto con voz inaudible.

"¿Por que? No veo que haya que perdonar Señorita Granger, sus acciones infantiles son lo que cabe esperar de una persona de su edad. No eres mas que una niña"

Sabía que era un golpe bajo, sin embargo se lo merecía. Si ella en verdad pretendía que su relación prosperara, tenía que aprender a manejar este tipo de intrigas, y lo mas importante tenía que aprender a confiar en el.

"Eso es lo que piensa profesor? Por fue usted el adulto incapaz de mantener los escrúpulos ante esta niña, fue usted quien me tomo y me hizo su mujer, ya no soy una niña y lo sabes"

"¿Por que ahora Hermione?, han pasado tres semanas desde aquella ocasión, he deseado hablar contigo de mil maneras y tu solo me has rechazado, ¿Que te hizo cambiar de opinión mi amor?"

La miro titubear, así que era eso. Gryffindors predecibles.

"¿Es cierto? ¿Te vaz?"

"Si"

"¿Por que?"

"Por que ser profesor no es algo que me apasione, y jamás lo fue, no hay nada que me ate a este lugar"

"Nada"

"¿Que quieres que te diga? ¿Que mi existencia gira en torno a ti señorita Granger?, hay una vida fuera de este castillo y es tu elección vivirla con migo"

"Eso quiere decir que…"

"Eso quiere decir Hermione Granger, ¡que quiero que me contestes de una vez por todas! ¿que haces aquí?"

"¿Fue mi culpa, no la tuya de acuerdo? Elegí no creer en ti, por que eso hace las cosas más sencillas. Amarte sin estar segura de que me ames completamente a mí, es agotador, y me desgarra por que con el tiempo te amo más.

Pensé que podría olvidarme de ti en estos días. Que solo eras un capricho, una ilusión vana por la cual no valía la pena luchar, pero se que te necesito. No voy a rogarte, pero si todavía piensas que hay algo entre los dos, hare cualquier cosa a mi alcance por vencer mis demonios por ti, solo espero lo mismo de tu parte"

"Nuestros deseos son los mismos querida, pero si va a existir algo entre nosotros eso debe ser fuera de Hogwarts. Sin un pasado ni una guerra, ni la muerte de personas a las que amamos y aun están ahí"

"¿Entonces te iras definitivamente?"

"Si, como dije no hay nada que me ate a este lugar, si tu aceptas, te esperare como el mas fiel y apasionado de los hombres. Sabía que tarde o temprano recobrarías el sentido común. Quiero hacer las cosas bien con usted señorita Granger, y definitivamente darte detención para obtener algunos besos furtivos no es la opción ideal, si voy a amarte debe ser como un hombre, no como tu profesor"

"Entiendo, y aunque nunca me lo dijeras eso fue un obstáculo para nosotros, ya espere un año por ti, que son un par de meses?"

"Descubriste la verdad mi amor?"

"Siempre la supe, eres demasiado inteligente y correcto como para engañarme en la misma habitación, en la que estaríamos juntos, debí confiar mas en ti…"

"¿Y no se te ocurre como fue que paso ese horrible incidente? ¿Quien lo planeo?"

"No, la verdad es que tengo la ligera sospecha de que Dra… Malfoy puede ser algo responsable, aunque no estoy del todo segura"

"Di su nombre Hermione, No temas tutearlo en mi presencia"

"Es que no tiene sentido, ¿por que el se tomaría esa clase de molestias para separarnos?"

"¡No adivinas la razón? Por que yo creo saber el motivo de su conspiración, el cree estar enamorado de ti, y no lo culpo"

"¿Me dejaras sola con el?"

"Confió en ti, y si para cuando finalice tu graduación nuestro acuerdo sigue en pie, serás oficialmente mi pareja ante el mundo"

"Las cosas pueden cambiar Severus"

"Tus sentimientos por mi podrían cambiar, quizás eso no ocurra, pero como te digo por primera vez en mi vida quiero hacer las cosas correctamente"

"¿Y que hay con Draco?"

"Ya me encargare personalmente de el mi querida, pero antes debo saber que eres capaz de ignorar sus galanteos"

"Te am…"

"Shhh, no me lo digas ahora Hermione, hasta después de unos meses, ahora lo mejor es que te vayas"

Tal como y como lo había dicho el se fue. De nuevo ahora que no estaba ella lo extrañaba. Al menos se conformaba con verlo a diario, ya no tenía eso.

Error tras error; enamorarse de Severus Snape, resulto complicado y sublime de mil formas.

Draco era encantador, pero no era el, y aun le quedaba la duda si su nuevo constante en su vida era culpable o no de los acontecimientos.

Snape, Severus Sanpe, la estaba probando, creía que no se daba cuenta. ¿De verdad esperaba, que después de todo lo que han pasado juntos, ella va a echarlo a perder? La respuesta era no.

Ahora solo cabía esperar, un par de meses para al fin estar con el.


End file.
